


Fresh New Hell

by Elfflame



Series: Ferret [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, animagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Wolfish_cat a drabble based on <b>Please Not a Ferret</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh New Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNoire/gifts).



Draco came into the dorm room and flopped onto his bed, scowling.

"So? How did it go?" Blaise was practically bouncing even as he sat next to Draco on the bed.

"Less than perfect."

"But you're the most gorgeous cat I've ever seen, Draco. How could he possibly--"

"Panther."

The expression on Blaise's face might have been comical if Draco hadn’t been so annoyed. "Do you mean a big black cat, or a giant wildcat?"

Opening his eyes, Draco glared up at his dorm mate. "I mean a freaking huge cat that could have swallowed my form with one gulp and not even had indigestion."

Blaise frowned at that. "Sorry." He was silent for a few blessed minutes before he spoke again. "I wonder what he thinks of Slytherins who didn't fight in the war..."

Oh, yes, this was a fresh new hell. And it was all Potter's fault.


End file.
